Mortis Bane
by MortisBane
Summary: Bounty hunter Mortis Bane has come to the planet Earth with her brother and friends to investigate this new world. But when ther is a disturbance in the force they all need to confront what it is to keep they're operation a secret! All characters involved are my own. I do not own Star Wars.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the bleachers in gym bored out of my mind.. Some stupid assembly was going on and I could care less about it. I was once the galaxy's greatest bounty hunter and now I was forced to listen to a boring lecture. I am Mortis Bane, a bounty hunter! I was hired by the Jedi to go under cover and observe this world. I didn't come alone though. My three friends, Himitsu, Recon, Rebel Claw and my brother Serpent all came with me. I've been on this planet for a whole year now and all I know is that they're an under developed civilization with great food and music! The worst of it all is my disguise! Instead of strait, waist long, midnight black hair I have this dark blond, shoulder length monstrosity that never stays in place! And the kids at this school are horrible, they all Make fun of me for no reason, I'm used to it though, as a kid I was very disliked so this is just like reliving those times. My friends don't fair well with the other children as well so we tend to stick together. My brother goes to a different school entirely. Why? Don't ask me cause I have no idea. Back to the assembly. I just sat there staring off into space when I sensed a disturbance in the force. I looked over to my friends and confirmed that they had felt it to. We all nodded ready to put the silent plan in action. I stood up and asked the nearest teacher If I may use the restroom. With her approval I left out the door before darting down the hall and out of the school. Once outside I pulled out my cell phone and quickly send Serpent a text saying to meat us at the source of the Disturbance. A few moments of waiting and he replied,

"k c u there!" And almost an cue Himitsu walked out the door.

"Do you have any idea what the disturbance may be?" She asked.

"No. I texted Serpent and he'll meet us at whatever it is." I replied.

"Good. We need all the help we can get with this thing. Going in blindly is a bad idea, but with more numbers the danger lightens. Only slightly but it's better than nothing." Then Recon came out the door.

"Rebel Claw will be out in a moment." She spoke.

"Good! We need to hurry!" I told her. We waited and the moment Rebel Claw joined us we were off. The disturbance we felt wasn't that far off luckily, and to add to that it was in a secluded area so we didn't have to worry about being seen. When we got there Serpent was already there waiting for us.

"What took you so long?!" He demanded.

"It took some time for us all to get out of the school. There was a stupid assembly going on!" I retaliated at his harsh tone.

"Well you should have went faster!"

"Whatever shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" Recon cut in .

"Fine!" we both said in unison.

"What do you think the disturbance is?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Separatists, Smugglers, who knows."

"Only one way to find out." Himitsu spoke up. We then sat there in wait for whatever it was. After about a half an hour we were all bored. I even wished that I was back in that stupid assembly.

"Where the hell is this thing?!" I screamed finally having enough of this crap.

"Maybe we have the position wrong?" Himitsu voiced.

"No If the force brought _all_ of us here we can't be off." Recon corrected. I sighed,

"Maybe it's not that important and not worth our time!"

"Oh Hell no! I am not waiting all this time just to head back! I'll wait this thing out!" Serpent snapped.

"Stubborn as ever!" I commented.

"Whatever!" I laid back in the grass pissed that I had to stick around for this crap.

"What the Fuck is this thing?!" I thought.

"Waiting sucks! You all know how impatient I am!"

"Yes but we also you can be patient with some motivation!" Himitsu mentioned in a very sinister tone. I sat up and looked at her.

"I'm listening..."

"Well we all know what your favorite thing in this world is..."

"And?!"

"What if we got you McDonalds free for a year if you wait this thing out." I stared at her wide eyed before I began to tear up.

"You mean that?!"

"Yep." I lunged at her rapping my arms around her waist.

"Your the best!"

"Hey let go of me!" she tried to pry me off of her to no avail. "Let go or no McDonalds!" I immediately let go sitting politely as if nothing had happened.

"I'll wait this thing out! But only for the McDonalds!"

"We all know." Recon rolled her eyes while saying that. I looked too the sky ready to see what the force had in store for us.

* * *

**Author notes!**

**This is just Chapter 1 and if anyone wants me to continue with more chapters just leave a comment!**

**Stay Wixard ~ Mortis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I should have mentioned this before but now's good! Well I forgot to mention some back around knowledge about the characters in this story. Let's start with Mortis Bane!

**Mortis Bane:**13 year old human born on the planet Mortis. Mother Asajj Ventriss, Father Cad Bane and brother Serpent Bane. Mortis has Grey eyes, long black hair, wears a black jump suit, and carries duel dark sabers.(Black bladed light sabers.) she has some magical abilities because she was born on Mortis, and the crystal necklace helps here channel her magic. Her black hair swooshes over her left eye and she has a large hat very similar to her fathers. Also she is able to manipulate water. She is a Bounty Hunter.

**Serpent Bane:**13 year old human. Mother Asajj Ventriss, Father Palpatine, Sister Mortis Bane. Serpent has black hair that goes down below his ears, and his natural eyes are green but because he's evil he has yellow eyes. He wears a version of Star Killer's clothes. He carries duel light sabers both red. He is able to manipulate fire to his will. He is a bounty hunter.

**Tsuki no Himitsu:**A 13 year old unknown human/cat species. Mother Celeas, Father Taru, Brothers Kisamaru, Taki, Mutaku and Sumaru. Himitsu has long hair tied up in a pony tail with her ears sticking above her hair. Her tail has black fur and is an average sized tail. She has claws on her hands and feet and purple eyes. Himitsu's claws are used often in battle and she is able to charge them with lightning and is able to somon a scythe from a void storage unit she keeps on her at all times. Extra weponds she has are a bow and arrows, daggers, a purple light saber, hand blaster and a blade she can attach to her tail. Also she is able to manipulate lightning so her and Mortis make a great team. She is a Jedi but listens to no one.

**Recon: **Recon is a 13 year old twi'lek. Her parents are unknown because she was kidnapped as a young child. She has green skin and her lekku go to her waist. Her clothes consist od a brown top with straps that corss over each other and black pants with brown boots. She carries one blue light saber. She is a Jedi.

**A/N: This chapter was just for some info on the characters and I will update the story really soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Okay now it's time to continue the story! Sorry I didn't update but I just got back from D.C. So I thought I'd update for you!**

We all sat there waiting for the disturbance to show itself. I glanced over to Himitsu who was sitting on a rock looking as though she was thinking about something important. I saw her ears twitch before she jumped up and looked to the sky. I jumped up and ran to her.

"What is it?!" I asked.

"I can hear many heart beats heading for this spot and fast!" She replied.

"Awesome they're finally here! Took em' long enough!" Serpent spoke loudly.

"I know we've been waiting for hours!" I agreed.

"It's only been two hours Mortis!" Recon spoke very annoyed.

"Soo?! It felt like forever!" Recon sighed before walking over to us.

"How long till they're here?" She asked Himitsu.

"About ten minutes."

"Good that's enough time to get ready to kick their asses!" Serpent said getting in a battle stance with a huge grin on his face.

"We don't know if they're even hostile!" Recon snapped.

"Well making me wait this long! They deserve to be killed!"

"He's got a point!" I pointed out. Recon just glared at me as I began to laugh. "I love your face! That's just hilarious!"

"Shut up Mortis! Or so help me I'll..."

"Guys!" Himitsu interrupted. "Look!" We all looked up to see about three ships coming in for a landing.

"Every one move!" I shouted. We all ran to take cover as the ships landed.

"Those look like Weequay ships!" Recon whispered to me.

"Pirates?" I asked.

"looks like it." The ships landed and we lied in wait to see them exit. Each of the three ships had about one hundred weequay pirates in them.

"Damn! That's a lot of pirates!" I said a little shocked.

"Why are they here?!" Recon asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Serpent spoke before jumping out of hiding to encounter them.

"Serpent you idiot! Get back here!" I yelled as I followed him.

"Come on let's go!" I herd Himitsu say to Recon before joining us.

"Your gonna' get yourselves killed some day!" Recon said when she stood next to me.

"Yeah like that's gonna happen! I'm to epic to get killed! Also I need to be around to eat that McDonalds!" I replied.

"What ever you say Mortis."

"Hey Pirates?!" I yelled at them making them all turn. "What do you think your doing here?!"

"That's none of your business wee lass! Now why don't you and your friends run along and play?!" he pirate who appeared to be in charge told me. Within a split second I was in front of him, my hand on his neck lifting him up off the ground.

"I. Am. Not. A. Child. So don't address me as so!" I herd all the pirates pull their guns on me.

"Let em' go Jedi!" I herd another pirate say. I dropped the pirate before turning to the other.

"And another thing. I'm not a Jedi! I'm a Bounty Hunter!"

"And er we posed to care?!"

"Well, you should," I then moved behind him and whispered into his ear, "If you want to live." He then turned around and shot but I had already moved away and drawn my duel sabers.

"Now tell us why you are here?!" I said. Then every one else drew their weapons.

"Fine!" The pirate leader spoke as he stood up. "We're here to pillage this planets riches!"

"Oh well that's too bad." I said.

"You see we're here to investigate." Recon continued.

"And that's herd to do with you wrecking up up the place." Serpent added.

"So we need to ask you to leave." Himitsu spoke.

"Before we kick the holy hell out of you!" I finished. The pirates began to laugh.

"Bring it on!" One spoke.

"You asked for it!" I laughed. We all got ready for combat. "Let's show them what we're made of!"

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha Cliff hanger! Well that was Chapter 3 for you! I hope you like it! I loved the reviews! and I'd love some more!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Before I start this chapter I'd like to make a shout out to 2011 Bruins! I love your reviews and I want you to keep em' coming!**

* * *

We all charged towards the mob of pirates who began to open fire. Red lasers whizzed right by my head as I ran to the nearest pirate and punching him right in the face sending flying. I turned to see Himitsu doing a flip over me to reach the pirate next to me. She landed and dug her claws into his back and threw him back over my head. While I was distracted a pirate sent a laser strait at me. I managed to dodge it and send the pirate flying with the force. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Serpent slaying pirates left and right with his duel sabers. I quickly pulled out my two concealed blasters and opened fire. I began to laugh at how fun this was.

"This is the most fun I've had on this planet since we got to this planet!" I yelled over the noise to every one.

"Mortis you are very sadistic!" Recon yelled to me.

"I know but that's why you guys love me!" We continued to fight for a good five minutes until a scream was audible through out the battle field.

"STOOOOP!" We all turned to see Hondo Onaka standing at the ramp to his ship.

"Captain!" The pirates spoke standing in salute.

"Ha ha! I love this kind of respect!" He spoke. "Now men I take it you didn't tell them the real reason we're here?"

"No Capin' we kept them in the dark of our true intentions." The pirate closest to Hondo answered.

"Good good. Now I've got a question for you young children."

"No capn'!" Like I did before I was in front of of him ready to grab his neck, but before I could he grabbed my arm.

"What the?" Mortis spoke before looking up at him shocked.

"I take it your Mortis Bane?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why do you want to know" I answered yanking my hand from his grasp.

"We found her boys!"

"What?!"

"I'll explain later."

"No you'll explain now!"

"Do you have any idea how much you are worth little girl?" I snapped at that and punched him square in the face sending to the floor..

"I am not a child!"

"You brat! Now boys!" I then felt a pinch in my neck.

"What the hell?!" I began to feel woozy as my vision became blurred. I collapsed to the floor. The last I herd was My friends screaming,

"MORTIS!" and Hondo say,

"We got her now lets get the others and we can go!" Before the world became black.

* * *

**Oh no! What does Hondo want with Me and my friends?! We wont know until next chapter! I know this was a short chapter but I'm trying! I promise next chapter will be much longer just hold in there!**

**Star Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 yay! Anyway I haven't been happy with the way I've been writing and I'm sure you guys feel the same way! So I'm going to TRY to write a little better. Let me know if it's better or worse.**

* * *

I opened my blurry eyes to a dark room and a very bad head ache. I could barely remember the day before, my memory was just as bad if not worse than my vision. My arms felt week and were probably being held above my head. Wait, held above my head? Why? I looked up and even though I could barely see I could tell that indeed my hands were chained above my head. Also my ankles felt very sour with something around them for god knows how long. I wet my lips before speaking aloud,

"What the hell is going on?!" I got no response other than the rattling of my chains as I tried to move. "Is anyone there?" I spoke again.

"Shut yer mouth prisoner!" I herd a voice echo through my room.

"Prisoner? What's going on here?!" I felt very panicked here. I had no recollection of the previous day and now I'm being told I'm a prisoner?! The hell?!

"Yeah yer a prisoner now shut up!" I stopped for a minute and began to breathe in and out slowly trying to get a grasp on what had happened. My vision slowly came back as I became more calm. I soon saw the room I was in clearly and realized that I was in a cell. It was very small but it was ray shielded so who ever I'm dealing with wasn't inexperienced.

"Where am I?" I asked to the person who was yelling at me earlier.

"I said shut yer mouth! Don't make me come in there!" I began to laugh at his threat.

"I'd like you to manage the balls to confront me! Sure your confident since you're behind a ray shield but I'd like to see you to tell me shut up to my face!" There was no response after a few seconds but soon I saw the ray shield power down and a weequay pirate step in. I then remembered what had happened yesterday, from the disturbance, to the battle, all the way up to the last words Hondo said. He did stop to power up the shield behind him, so at least he's not a complete idiot. He walked right up to me with a smirk on his face and got right in to my face.

"Shut yer damn mouth!" He then spit in my face before laughing. "Stooped little girl!" My blood began to boil and I was ready to snap. I pulled on my chains with all my might only to feel an eminence amount of electricity coarse through my veins and a scream to flow out my mouth. When the electricity stopped along with my screams, I could her the pirate in front of me laughing.

"I told you to shut yer mouth and you should have listened!" before he left the room he sent a punch to my gut and that caused me to begin to cough up blood.

"Ha ha stupid girl!" Was the last I herd from him before being stuck in silence for the next few hours. It became so peace full that I soon drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

_I found myself standing in vast dark emptiness._

"_Hello?" I said my voice echoing._

"_She is so weak!" I herd the voice of my old Jedi master, Anakin Skywalker say._

"_I know. Why are you bothering with her?" in replied the voice of Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I looked around but saw no one._

"_Not sure. But one thing's for sure this'll be hard work." Anakin said before drifting off along with Obi-Wan._

"_Ha that's the fifth time I've beatin' you today!" Said Serpent's adolescent voice. "How bad can you suck?!"_

"_I don't suck!" Came my own voice as a child._

"_HA! Yes you do!" I started to frantic search for the voices so I could make them stop._

"_No! Daddy said I was big and strong!"_

"_Well then your dad is dead wrong!" Tears filled my eyes as this conversation continued._

"_But daddy is so smart!"_

"_Well maybe he was smart enough to know how to not hurt your feelings! Because he lied to you!" I stopped searching for the voices choosing instead to cover my ears._

"_STOP!" both me and my past self said in unison._

"_But why?" My eyes widened as my own voice was audible through my ears. "The truth must be herd." Tears spilled from my eyes as I was being told how weak I really am by my own self. "You're weak! You were weak then and you're weak now!"_

"_No... t...that's not true! I am strong!" I said trying to reason with my own voice._

"_You were captured by pirates who believe your just a stupid little girl! You disgust me!"_

"_No I was caught off guard!"_

"_And why haven't you escaped yet then?!"_

"_They've chained me to electricity!"_

"_And that's stopped you before?! Oh wait it has!"_

"_Stop! Please!"_

"_Now you're begging for mercy?! I hate you! You weak, disgusting soul!" I clenched my fists as the tears continued to poor from my eyes._

"_I AM NOT WEAK!"_

My eyes snapped open and I began to breathe heavily. I soon realized that I was floating under water with my surroundings in ruins. **(A/N: Since Mortis can manipulate water she is able to breathe under water.) **

"What happened?" I spoke to myself. I swam to the top of the water and breathed in the air before looking around to see anyone. All I saw was water around me and the ceiling above me. I dove back under and began to focus my mind on pushing the water else where. I pushed the water on a wall and kept applying pressure trying to break the wall. After a few moments of this the wall was weak enough and collapsed causing all the water the drain out of the facility through the wall. I stood up once the water was gone and walked through the now deactivated ray shield door frame in search of my friends. The entire way I saw dead pirates scattered every where. They all had died from drowning obviously, but the more I saw the more I worried for my friends well being. Sure this really isn't the first time that they've been on the wrong end of my powers, but this time it wasn't something that they could easily avoid this time. If they had been in similar conditions as me that is. I continued walking down the soaking wet corridor in search some sort of sign of my friends.

"Guys?" I asked in hop to get a response. I began to loose hope when the only response was silence. But my hope rose when I herd a light cough not to far away.

"Mortis?" Came the staggered voice of my brother Serpent. I ran toward his voice finding him moments later. He was laying face first on the floor, eyes closed, soaking wet, and he was breathing heavily.

"Serpent!" I ran to him very concerned. I turned him over and he slowly opened his eyes. I felt very guilty. Just because of my insecurity of being weak I hurt my friends in the end. "Are you okay?!" That was stupid thing to ask, I know what he'll say.

"I'm fine." Yep I was right. He obviously wasn't okay but he's Serpent, admitting weakness is against everything he stands for so I know he never would.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He can be such an idiot sometimes. I understand that he's my older brother and is supposed to look out for me, but seriously! He knows I'm okay but still insists on asking. I sighed before answering him with a little smile.

"I'm fine you idiot." He sat up in a snap and glared at me.

"Hey! Why am I an idiot?!" I began to laugh at him like we used to when we were little.

"Never mind! Where are the others? Do you know?" I helped him up and he began to wring out his shirt.

"Yeah. I saw them just as I saved their lives!"

"What?!"

"Just as your flood burst through I used my fire to evaporate it and I saw them. So I saved their lives!" My eyes widened. I almost killed them?! "Calm down they're okay!"

"Where are they?"

"I don't know." I looked at him as though he was completely crazy.

"How do you not know?!" And how can you act like it's no big deal?!

"Be cool I'm sure they're not far from here!" I opened my mouth to say something but froze when I herd someone arm a blaster pistol. We both turned to see Hondo Onaka standing there soaking wet with a pistol on us.

"Hold it right there you little brats! I wont hesitate to blow your your brains all over that wall!"

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun DUN! Cliff hanger! Don't worry I'll update soon...Hopefully... Please review to improve the story!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	6. Author Note

**A/N: Well I'm sorry guys I've got bad news! I was going to update my story because It's my birthday, but I can't find my flash drive that has all my stories on it. So until I find it you all will have to live without updates from me! I'm sorry don't hate me!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Did ya miss me? I found my flash drive! Now I can update my stories! Please don't kill me for not updating! I so sorry! So anyway here's chapter 6!**

* * *

Me and Serpent stood there in shock as Hondo Onaka held a gun to us, full intent on killing.

"You flood my base, kill most if not all my men and you better not believe that you'll leave here alive!" He said with his voice not varying from his enraged tone. Me and Serpent looked at each other for a moment before turning to Hondo grins on our faces.

"And now your going to mock me?! Time to die!" He sent of a shot at us but, being as epic as we are, we saw it coming and we both dodged it easily by jumping out of the way. Hondo answered our actions by shooting at us viciously.

"Do you honestly believe that you can take on the Bane siblings?" I told him as we continued to dodge his attacks laughing at his confidence.

"Yeah! We're known through out the galaxy for our strength and power. A simple pirate such as your self stands no chance." Serpent added on mimicking my actions. Not giving in to our taunts Hondo kept firing at us, and not a single shot came close. We were finally able to stop when we herd the click of an empty blaster. Hondo began to hit his blaster thinking that he could some how get it to begin working.

"Now it's my turn!" I said before quickly pulling out my own blaster pistols. "Now what do you have to say to that?" A sinister smirk crossed my face as I saw him loose his hope. I was ready to pull the trigger when...

"Mortis Stop!" We all turned to see Recon and Himitsu in the door way clearly out of breathe.

"Are you two okay?!" I asked lowering my weapon from Hondo. I was very concerned for my friends and the first thing to do now was make sure that they're okay, because if they wernt there would be hell to pay!

"Yes, yes we're fine, but you need to let Hondo go!" Recon spoke to me as Himitsu nodded in agreement.

"What?! Why?!" What the hell?! Why should I spare his life? He almost killed everyone of us.

"Yes he's not worth our time! So let's just leave." I looked at them as though they were completely crazy. "Don't look at us like that! We need to go now!"

"listen to her Mortis! We need to go!" Himitsu added her tone just as stern as Recon's. I opened my mouth to protest but since Himitsu had agreed with Recon I couldn't help but listen. I placed my weapon back in its respective place and sighed before answering,

"fine! But I'm only agreeing because Himitsu says so! I don't have to do anything you tell me to Recon!"

"Fair enough, now lets get out of here." Recon replied. I turned to Hondo who was there standing with a very smug look on his face.

"Wipe that look off your face sleemo! I would kill you if not for my friends so you should thank them for your good fortune!" I spoke to him through my teeth. It took every ounce of my will to not pounce and killhim right then and there.

"Ah yes thank you Jedi for proving to me how weak you all really are!" He had answered in a very mocking tone. That made me snap, so much for will power. I lunged at his rage pouring from my eyes, but before I even got close Himitsu had grabbed me from behind and held me back.

"Let me go! Let me kill him! Just a little!" The rage within me built up to the point that I felt as though I would explode.

"Mortis no! Calm down we need to leave!" Himitsu spoke trying to reason with me.

"You mock me and my friends?! You deserve to die a slow and agonizing death!" I stared at him with rage that seemed to rap around him. Even with that he stood there with his smug look plastered onto his face making the pressure I felt on the inside intensify. I felt very different, I felt myself slowly being engulfed into darkness, and no matter how hard I tried the darkness enveloped me and the light slowly got further and further.

"Mortis?!" I herd Serpents voice come through the little connection I still had with reality. "Quick stop her before..." That's the last I herd before scumming to the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I know I took forever to update then gave you a short little chapter! Just don't try and hurt me! I've just had a serious case of writers block! So your reviews will help me with ideas so please review!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay next chapter! No more suspense for you poor souls!**

* * *

I opened my eyes to a bright light and a white ceiling. I began to sit up only to find I had a pounding head ache.

"Damn Deja Vu!" I said as I slumped back on the bed. I turned my head to the door way just in time for Serpent to walk in.

"How you feeling?" He asked walking up to me. He pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"Head hurts like hell, but other than that I'm okay. What the hell happened?!"

"You went completely crazy! We tried to hold you back but you were just psycho!" That shocked me.

"Did I kill Hondo?!" My heart began to pick up as I thought that I may have killed Hondo.

"No but you came close. We managed to subdue you when you were only centimeters from him."

"Jeez..." I mentally sighed in relief, I really didn't want Recon to lecture me.

"Your telling me! You were like an animal! Don't you remember any of it?!"

"No. All I remember is you guys holding me back then everything went black."

"That's weird. You fought us for a good ten minutes before you finally went down."

"So that means I was unconscious during that time, well at least my mind was."

"Aparently so. Although this isn't the firs time this has happened..."

"WHAT?! This had happened before?!" Serpent's eyes widened when he realized what he had just said.

"What? No this hasn't happened. Look I've got to go so..." He stood up in an attempt to leave but I wasn't letting this go. I sat up, against my body's protests, and grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare, now what the hell were you talking about?!" He looked me in the eyes and I could tell he was debating weather or not to tell me. I squeezed his arm a little and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please." He then sighed and closed his eyes, showing me he had given in. I released him and sat back on the bed ready to listen to this intriguing bit of information. He sat back down fiddling with his hands attempting to stall.

"Tell me now before I hit you..." That got my point across easier than I thought.

"Fine! You see this began turning up around the time you turned 13. We were off on a family mission and the person we were there to kill had gotten to you and well..." He stopped most likely thinking of a way to put his words. "Your entire self changed. Your face changed, your posture, then next thing we know you charged and attack. You acted just like an animal! You ripped limbs off, literally! You just massacred him and by the time you were done you were completely covered in his blood. You had actually passed out not to long after that and when you had woken up, you claimed that you had no recollection of the event. Over the time of then and now it's happened about 5 more times. I'm used to it and can see it coming but but your friends know nothing of this, at least I don't think so..." I stared at him wide eyed. Was he being serious?! Has this really happened before and it's that gruesome?! I felt cold on the inside and I couldn't possibly think of a way to respond, so I let my instincts take over. Next thing I knew I was on top of him with him pinned to the floor with me grasping the collar to his shirt.

"Something like _this _has happened not only once but 5 other times?! And you decided not to tell me?! Why would you do something like that?!" I kept a firm grip on his shirt as I spat my words at him. He looked shocked at first but calmed down easily as if he had expected my actions.

"It wasn't just my decision, the whole family decided it was best!" He answered defensively. I used his short to lift hos head and smack it on the floor, hard.

"I don't give a shit if the entire universe decided it was 'for the best' you still didn't tell your little sister that she was a dangerous homicidal psycho path!" I was seething with rage by this point. I could have murdered the entire population at my school and still this information was kept from me?!

"We all thought that if we told you, you would react very negatively and harm someone. We know how bad you would feel if you hurt someone you cared about!" I thought over his words, they made sense but that didn't excuse the fact that everyone around me was in danger and I had no idea.

"I...I can't believe you..." Is the last thing I managed to say. I released his shirt before standing up and walking away. Once at the door way I stopped and turned back to him, who still laid on the floor quite shocked.

"Don't bother talking to me once we get home, I don't want to hear your voice again..." With that I turned forward and walked down the corridor tears brimming my eyes.

And so life went back to semi normal. We made it back home and began our daily lives on Earth again. Lots of explaining was needed to explain the four days we were absent with absolutely no word but it was settled relativity easily. I began to take anger managements classes to hopefully prevent a 'blood rage' as Himitsu called it. I haven't spoken to Serpent since we arrived home and still don't intend to, but he has attempted to contact me of course I ignored him but it was still annoying. Maybe things will at least begin to feel normal again, but I doubt it'll ever be the same.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short but writers block is a bitch. Anyway the stor isn't over yet, just the whole pirate thing is. So stay tuned for the next plot twist...I mean chapter...**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	9. Mortis' Life

**A/N: This chapter is going to be about Mortis' Daily life so enjoy my fucked up life!**

* * *

My alarm blared in my ears signaling that it was 6 O'clock and that it's time to get up. I slammed my fist down on the device shutting it up before I snuggled into my blankets trying to go back to sleep. Just as I was about to fall back asleep Recon barged into my room and switched the light on.

"Wake up Mortis you need to get ready for school!" She said way to loudly for my liking. I threw my pillow at her which she had caught easily before tossing back on my bed. "Up now!" And with that she left the room and I stood up stretching. After that I would hop in the shower and spend about 15 minutes before Himitsu would begin to bang on the door.

"Mortis! Get out I need to use the shower too!" She would scream at me.

"Just go take a cat bath!" I would yell back.

"That's sick! Just because I'm half cat doesn't mean I lick myself! It's just nasty!" After that conversation I hurried and finished up and stepped out so she could take a shower too. After I had gotten dressed I went to eat breakfast, a bowl of cereal just like every other morning. When I finished my crappy breakfast I was dragged out of the house by Himitsu and Recon before we began our walk to school. The day at school began the same as always. I would sit in band class on the verge of passing out as we all played certain pieces for our upcoming concert. You would think that a trumpet blaring in your ears would wake you up, it doesn't. Once the bell rang I would trudge myself to gym. Every nine weeks the school swaps one of your classes with another. Last nine weeks I had art, now I have gym and for the rest of the year I'll have mod tech. But I hate gym! Why? Because everthing we do is so easy, I am gaining nothing from it what so ever! But I entered the Gymnasium, changed clothes and began the warm ups.

Running five laps: Done in fifty seconds...

Ten push ups: Yawn...

Five chin ups on the chin up bar: Seriously?!

Then we would play some stupid Earth sport with no fun in it at all. The bell would ring and I could leave that hell, Next was Math. I was actually good at Math, I enjoy solving problems so it worked out fine. Once another 45 minutes The bell would ring yet again and I would literally race down to lunch. The food the school wasn't the best, but compared to what I usually have to eat back home it was like fine cuisine. I would always eat with Recon, Himitsu, Jarod and Mimi. We would just talk and mess around, to me that's the best time I have all day. After lunch I had to go to American History. I love it, I always found history, of any sort, very fascinating! We would take notes and the class is pretty uneventful but the teacher was one of the best in the school so it didn't matter all that much. Bell rings and I head to Language Arts. Not the funnest of classes but again fun teacher so everything's cool. And the bell would ring yet again and off I was to Science. I had little to know interest for science. It bored me and the teacher's method of teaching aggravated me, the only enjoyable thing we did was during our astronomy unite (I am interested with space and such) But after bearing that class I proceeded to the next and final, Spanish. I hate the class and the teacher! But what I don't understand is that, I have learned about every other language ever known to this planet but Spanish! It has to be cursed or something because that's just unrealistic! But the day would finally end and I could return home from school which I have labeled hell! I would live every moment of freedom I had at home before Recon would force me to do my homework then make me go to bed. I would stay up for a good few hours before I would actually fall asleep. Rinse and Repeat and that's my daily boring life...

* * *

**A/N: Hey so how'd you like it? I'm really sorry for not updating, school got me sidetracked and when Black Ops II came out I just lost all thought of updating so please don't be mad!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is collaboration with Celtice and Dukakis. He basically came up with the whole story lot I just wrote it. His reviews have strongly influenced my story chapters so thank him! Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

"Dudes we totally need to do something fun!" I said to everyone at lunch. "My psychiatrist is going out of town for the weekend so my weekend is now free!"

"You go to a psychiatrist?!" Jarod asked a little alarmed.

"Yeah for my anger management." I answered plainly.

"I didn't know you had anger problems."

"Neither did I…" I whispered, thought drifting to Serpent. "Anyway I was thinking we could have a movie marathon! Wouldn't that be awesome?!" They all looked at me contemplating it. "Come on! It's Friday and I'm sure you're all free!

"I'm in!" Himitsu spoke enthusiastically.

"That's what I'm talking about! Recon, I mean Anna you?"

"I don't have much of a choice…" Is all she said, she was right I would of forced her to join us.

"Mimi?" I turned to my other friend Mimi.

"I'd have to ask my mom, but sure!" She answered. "Will Transformers be in the marathon?"

"Maybe…"

"Well I'll beg my mom then!"

"Sweet! Jarod?!" I turned to him with hopeful eyes.

"Uh, sure I don't see why not." He answered with a smile.

"Sweet this is going to be so epic!" And with that we continued eating, eagerly awaiting the night ahead.

I was sifting through our movies checking to see which ones that we should watch while Himitsu made popcorn and Recon was cleaning up the living room.

"Why am I the only one cleaning?!" She screamed at me.

"Because you're a major neat freak and would just yell at me! Also I'm lazy!" I then began to laugh as she continued to vacuum. As soon as the vacuum cleaner started I herd a scream from upstairs. Running up there I found Himitsu trying to hide under a rug shacking.

"Himitsu what's wrong?" I asked.

"There's a scary noise down stairs!" She answered from under the rug.

"That's just the vacuum. There's nothing to be scared of." I tried to assure her.

"No! It's scary!" I sighed before standing up.

"Recon!" I screamed. Turning off the vacuum she screamed back,

"WHAT?!"

"Stop vacuuming! You're scaring Himitsu!"

"How?!"

"I don't know! Just stop."

"Fine! Jeez! Aren't you ever contempt with anything?!"

"No." After I said that the door bell had rung. "Come in!" I yelled. The door opened and In walked Jarod and Mimi. "Sweet now we can get started! Himit…I mean Maddie grab the popcorn and meet us down stairs!"

"G…got it!" She said in a shaky voice. Running down stairs, being followed by my two friends, I went to pop the DVD in the XBOX.

"Alright dudes first we're gonna watch…"

* * *

**A/N: Not so dramatic cliffhanger! Okay well I need some input for a RECENT movie for us to watch! I don't have one yet so… Please review and I'll be back to update soon. If you don't review then I guess this is good bye…**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter, another collaboration with Celtice and Dukakis. Sorry for the wait, enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright dudes first we're gonna watch The Hangover!" I spoke excited, before grabbing the controller and plopping on the couch in between Jarod and Himitsu. Himitsu, who was holding the bowl of popcorn, looked over to me and asked,

"Hangover? What's that Sempai?" I looked at her and answered,

"I don't know."

"Its what happens when someone drinks too much alcohol. When the alcohol wears off they're left with many different painful symptoms. Such as headache, fatigue, memory loss..." Recon began.

"Yeah that's good enough! We don't need to here anymore!" I interrupted. "Anyway let's start the movie!"

"Oh my god! That was so funny!" I yelled in between laughs. Everyone else was laughing too and about half the popcorn was gone.

"Remember that one part in the beginning?!" Himitsu barely managed to say while laughing so hard.

"Oh I know that was so funny!" Mimi answered her.

"I'll be honest I didn't think it would be so laughable, but that was comical!" Recon chimed in laughing.

"Dude you really can ruin a joke by talking smart like that!" I told her when finally stopped laughing.

"Whatever."

"Alright that was funny but what's next?" Jarod asked turning to me.

"Oh, um let me see." I walked over to the stack of movies I had for the marathon. "Oh it's The Spongebob Squarepants Movie."

"What the hell is that?!" Himitsu asked me.

"No idea Tobi-Chan..."

"How have you not herd of Spongebob?!" Jarod asked very shocked.

"Seriously! Spongebob is like the most well known show in the whole world!" Mimi added.

"Oh, uh well we don't watch all that much T.V." I then tried to laugh it off while popping in the disk. I sat back down and pressed play.

"Dude that was awesome!" I spoke as the end credits scrolled across the screen. "And the part when they thought that they were men! And the patty Wagon! Oh oh and when they got drunk on ice cream! So funny!"

"I know right, Sempai?!" Himitsu answered.

"I found quite idiotic." Recon commented.

"Of course you did! You're Anna!" I stated.

"I still love this movie, it's weird." Jarod spoke.

"It's one of the few movie's my mom let's me watch! But still good." Came Mimi. I went to grab a handful of popcorn only to find it empty.

"I'm gonna go make some more popcorn! Brb!" I jumped up, grabbed the bowl and raced upstairs. I placed the popcorn bag thing into the microwave ma-jigger and watched as the bad began to pop. When it was done I grabbed it and poured the contents into the bowl.

"Come on Sempai! Hurry up!" Himitsu yelled up to me.

"Coming Tobi-Chan!" I answered her. Quickly grabbing the bowl I raced down stairs and tossed it in Himitsu's arms.

"Alright who's ready for the next movie?!" I asked.

"Actually my mom just texted me. She's on her way to pick me up." Jarod spoke up.

"Same here. My mom withh be here soon. It's already 9:00." Mimi said.

"Oh, well I guess the movie marathon is over..." I answered them sounding depressed.

"Don't worry we'll see you again on Monday." Jarod continued trying to cheer me up. We herd a car horn blare outside. "Well, there's my mom." He grabbed his coat before walking up the stairs and I followed him. We stopped in front of the door and we hugged.

"See you on Monday." He spoke before planting a quick kiss on my lips. **(Yes Mortis is dating Jarod) **He opened the door and walked out.

"Good bye." I said before he closed the door. I looked out the window to see him leave and noticed another car pull in the drive way.

"Mimi your mom is here." I spoke before turning around. When I turned around I saw all of my friends spying on me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed at them. They began to laugh at me before Recon spoke,

"Oh nothing...love birds!"

"Shut up! No one cares what you have to say smarty pants!"

"She's right Sempai!" Himitsu then began to laugh again.

"Whatever! I'll see you Monday Mimi!" And with that I stormed up to my room and slammed the door. "How dare they! I expected it from Recon but not Tobi-Chan!" Sighing I laid down on my bed in a heap. "Whatever..."

* * *

**A/N: yay I finally updated! Oh and if you some how didn't catch this Mortis and Jarod are dating. Oh and the whole Sempai and Tobi-Chan thing, it's something that me and my friend Maddie(Himitsu) came up with. She's Tobi-Chan and I'm her Sempai! I'll try to update soon!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Don't kill me! I know I didn't update but I got no reviews so I lost all motivation. But it's back so I hope you enjoy the update!**

* * *

It has been awhile since we had our movie marathon and things have settled down back into the normal pace. But it all changed just yesterday.

"Mortis?" I looked up from my book to see Himitsu standing there.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Are you reading a book?!" She tried to stop her self from laughing but it was very apparent.

"Yes I am. Just don't tell Recon. Now what did you want?"

"Oh, right. Well I just thought I'd tell you I'll be leaving for a little while."

"What?!"

"Yeah. You see my people contacted me to say that it was time for my right of passage ceremony. That's when a child is excepted into adulthood. And Recon is coming with me because she wishes to study my people."

"Oh."

"Yes. And I'm sorry to say that you cannot come. Ever since the first time you landed on our planet they have been keeping tabs on you. When they found out about all of the... evil things you have done, they no longer trust you."

"So I take it I'm not welcome?"

"Yes." I sighed and placed my book down.

"Oh well. Some time to myself could be good." I laughed a little to try and convince her, but something told me it didn't work. None the less she shook it off.

"Okay then I'm happy your okay with it! Well anyway I'm going to go pack. We'll be leaving around six O'clock tomorrow after noon."

"Okay well I guess I'll see ya before you leave." She nodded before heading off to pack. When she was gone I slumped my head against the back of the couch I was on. I felt tears brim my eyes but I fought them back.

"_After spending so much time trying to be alone now that I will be I don't want it."_ I thought. "Whatever!" I spoke aloud. Getting up I proceeded up to my room wanting to be alone. _"Damn something's wrong with me! I want to be alone and when I'm about to be I don't want to be! Then instead of trying to not be alone I just go and do the opposite. Maybe my therapist shouldn't have gone out of town again!" _When I got to my room I slammed the door shut and dove onto my bed.

"Might as well get some sleep since there's nothing better to do." I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep.

_You will be alone the rest of your life. And no one will ever be able to stop that...No one. Have fun with that little thought floating around in your mind..._

I sat strait up in my bed and began to pant.

"What the hell?!" I said. "What was that about?!" I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I left to walk down stairs and I noticed a note on the kitchen table, walking over to it I read it.

_Dear Mortis,_

_Sorry but we decided to leave this morning as to not be late. We didn't want to wake you up knowing that you would be angry._

_Sorry,_

_Himitsu_

I crumpled up the paper and threw it on the floor.

"Of course they would just up and leave without even a simple goodbye!" I spoke enraged. "If they want to leave so bad then fine let them go!" I walked away fists clenched in an attempt to calm down... That was pointless. I slammed my fist into the wall going strait through it. "Damn!" I removed my hand from the wall to see it covered in dry wall. "It's their fault they shouldn't have left!" I looked a the clock to see it was already ten in the morning. "Fuck it! I'm not going to school today!" I continued to trudge up the stairs back into my room. I sat back on my bed placing my head in my hands. "What's wrong with me?! I can't handle myself any further! I...I can't be left alone because of my own feelings, I can't be left alone because then there's no one to help manage myself!" Tears freely flowed from my eyes as I feared for whom ever I may hurt while Recon and Himitsu are gone. I was drawn out if my fears to the beeping of my com link. I answered it slowly confused on who could be calling me.

"H...Hello?" I asked.

Mortis! Are you alright?!" Came Serpent's voice through the tiny device.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter! Sorry it's so short but I had no reviews to go off of for this chapter. Any way I'll try to update soon.**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


End file.
